


Unrelenting Commitment

by Foxtail-chan (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Dedication, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Foxtail-chan
Summary: A little drabble collection revolving around our favorite Princess and her Dragons and Thunder Beast! Various pairings, characters, and genres.





	Unrelenting Commitment

He was on this journey because of her. For her. For her safety. It was his job and he was by her side to protect her life.

And yet it was beginning to feel more selfish everyday. When he'd sneak a peek at her peaceful sleeping face, when his lips would twitch at a smile when she laughed, when the wind blew through her hair and his heart did a flip because in that moment she was nothing short of stunning…

It was really beginning to feel like he was there for his own reasons now… and while a twinge of guilt prickled under his skin, he knew for a fact that he'd never have the strength to walk away… Not that he'd ever want to, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This'll basically just be a collection of Yona x either Hak or one of the Dragons, and will be pretty random and sporadic. But I'm a complete sucker for these cinnamon rolls so hopefully it'll be fun. XD  
> This will also probably be the shortest one...


End file.
